


I'll Take Him

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Him

Title: **I'll Take Him**  
Artist:ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Clex Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Bondage, Slavery, Non-con  
Spoilers: None   
Prompts: Auctions/Slavefic  
For: Clex Bingo /  

Short Summary: Caesar comes across a slave in the market sensing there is more to this man than just his beauty he has him delivered to the palace. Together they will become the stuff of legends. 

Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other. 

Credits: The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Posters used from the Gladiator movie. Check my resource page for credits on other things that might have been used.

Click on the photo below for a link to the larger image.  


[ ](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/ClexRomewillburn.jpg)  
---


End file.
